Caught in the Act
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: Hinata has the outward appearance of an angel. Her innocence rivals that of a child. And yet... maybe her life isn't so innocent. Of course it all depends on her situation! Hinata x ? one-shots!


**It's been killing me not being able to get this out of my head.**

**Anyways… the title sounds perverted but it's really not. Just some random Hinatax? one-shots that don't leave my head. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto my name Masashi Kishimoto would be my name. But it isn't…**

_**Title: Caught in the Act**_

_**One-shot: 1**_

_**Pairing: Slight SasuHina**_

_** Caught in the Act… of Eating**_

Sasuke didn't know why he was up at this time of night. Really he didn't. He went through his invisible checklist.

Did he need to use the restroom? Nope.

Was he hungry? Nope.

Did a burglar break in? If they did they better not have stolen from his garden. He just started growing fresh tomatoes there…

Just as he was about to make his way back to his room, his stomach growled.

'_You sly bastard'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open. Everything was practically still there since the last time he checked. Which was three days ago, the five girls living with him barely ate. The only things missing from the fridge were the goddamn salad ingredients.

A crunching noise coming from behind Sasuke made him jump and activate his sharingan as he turned around and flicked on the light switch, getting into a taijutsu stance.

There, sitting **on** the kitchen table crossed legged sat Hinata Hyuuga. Caught in a Choji moment.

An empty oreo container lay beside her abandoned and a half empty Chips Ahoy container was clutched tightly in her left hand, a cookie in her right. Slowly, very slowly, she began to lift the cookie and slowly stuff it in her mouth.

Sasuke, not sure how to react, he did the only thing that came into his head.

"Hyuuga… I'm going to head back to my room and pretend to we never met before. Ever." Just as he was going to step back into the darkness of the hallway, also ignoring his pleading stomach, a small mousy voice stopped him.

"Uchiha-kun… can you pass me the milk."

Sasuke's head shot towards the petite girls direction and finally took the time to take in her appearance.

Then his eyes turned cold and hateful. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"G-gomen!" She touched her fingers together, a bad habit of hers. "I-Ino-chan and Sakura-chan took my clothes and…" She paused, "they threw them into a river."

Sasuke snorted. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" He repeated.

Hinata blushed. "A-ano… they gave them to me… and I- can I have the milk." She pleaded cutting herself off.

Sasuke glared at her. "Get it yourself."

Hinata nodded slightly. She slid over to the tables edge and jumped off, only to fall on her knees.

"Ah!" She whimpered as she tried to blink back the tears.

"Idiot. You could have told me your legs were asleep." Sasuke stated bluntly. He smirked when he saw her flinch at his tone.

"I… didn't want to burden you." She shakily stood up and made her way to the fridge. She pulled the door open and pulled out the milk.

Sasuke swore on his beloved deceased mother's grave he heard Hinata mutter a distinct "asshole" under her breath.

Just as she was about to make her way back, her knee gave from under her.

On instinct, Sasuke dove and felt something soft pressed against him.

Sasuke felt Hinata muffle something into his chest. "What?"

She pulled back her face redder than his ripest tomatoes.

"Pervert." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" Sasuke looked dumbfounded. In all his life he had been called many things. 'Cute, hot, sexy, incredible, devilishly handsome, traitor, puppy-kicker, baby hater, and so on. But NEVER had he been called a pervert.

But, as soon as Sasuke looked down, he felt like a pervert. In an attempt to break Hinata's fall he had groped her… assets.

"Uchiha-kun…" Hinata mumbled her blush not leaving her face, the milk carton on the floor forgotten.

"What."

"C-can we pretend we never met before? E-ever?"

"Deal."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hinata was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke looked down at his hands and blushed. The warm tingly feeling not decreasing even a little.

Now Sasuke was no pervert. No he was not. But as he stared intently at his hands one thought rang through his head.

'_I have to try that again.'_

**Done!**

**Reviews are much appreciated and requests will be accepted!**


End file.
